mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowanie/Transkrypt
<<Kryształowanie Część 1 :Starlight Glimmer: Biblioteka, biblioteka... Gdzie może być biblioteka? Och, z zewnątrz ten zamek wydaje się jakiś mniejszy. :otwieranych drzwi :Spike: Dzień dobry Starlight! :zamykanych drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Ups! Sorki Spike, jeszcze nie za bardzo się orientuję w tym miejscu. Czy nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie wy tu macie bibliotekę? :otwieranych drzwi :Spike: drzwi To te drzwi po lewej. :Starlight Glimmer: O, dzięki. :magicznej aury oraz otwierania drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Akceptacja, altruizm, zdecydowanie. Starlight, dzień dobry! Wejdź. :Starlight Glimmer: Spóźniłam się, przepraszam. Trochę błądziłam... Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie do siebie przyjęłaś, jako swoją uczennicę i to po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłam. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, ja już nie myślę o tym, co było. Ty też powinnaś. Zamek jest teraz twoim domem, a jeśli chodzi o naukę, to zastanawiam się, jaka powina być twoja pierwsza lekcja przyjaźni. :Starlight Glimmer: na listę sporządzoną przez Twilight O, widzę, że przygotowałaś mi sporo opcji. :Twilight Sparkle: To są tylko zadania na szóstki. A tam przygotowałam te na piątki! :[ Piosenka tytułowa ] :Lektor: My Little Pony. Przyjaźń to magia. "Kryształowanie, część pierwsza" :Starlight Glimmer: Wiem, że dopiero uczę się przyjaźni, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że będzie tak dużo materiału. Jak cokolwiek wybrać? :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, może powinnam trochę przebrać te tematy. Dołącz do dziewczyn w sali tronowej, planują naszą podróż do Kryształowego Imperium, po narodzinach dziecka Cadance i Shining Armora. :Starlight Glimmer: Sala tronowa! Jasne. Eee... A jak się tam idzie? :Twilight Sparkle: Och... oczami :Rainbow Dash: Powinnyśmy wyruszyć jak najszybciej. Chcę zobaczyć Kryształowanie. :Fluttershy: Ale, em... Nie należało by poczekać na zaproszenie? :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc, to nie kumam tych zwyczajów i tradycji Kryształowego Imperium. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Kryształowanie. :Starlight Glimmer: Co to jest Kryształowanie? :Rarity: No wiesz, właśnie w tym cały szkopuł. Dziecko Cadance i Shining Armora narodzi się lada dzień, a my nadal nie wiemy. Kryształowe Imperium nie istniało przez wiele tysięcy lat i niektóre ich zwyczaje są trochę dziwne. :Applejack: Wiemy, że to ma jakiś związek z dzidziusiem. :Pinkie Pie: I przyjęciem! :Fluttershy: I Kryształowym Sercem. :Pinkie Pie: I przyjęciem! :Rainbow Dash: I podobno jakąś fajną energią. :Pinkie Pie: I... przyjęciem! :rozrzucanego confetti :Spike: Dla mnie ten zwyczaj jest zrozumiały, jak wiele innych rzeczy w Kryształowym Imperium. Na przykład to, że uważają mnie tam za bohatera. :Rarity: śmiech :Spike: Emm, pomagałem też Twilight zbierać informacje o Krzyształowaniu. zdobioną wazę Gdy w Kryształowym Imperium rodzi się dziecko, rodzice przynoszą do do Kryształowego Serca. Zaopatrują się w piękny i czysty kawałek kryształu i wybierają krysztalnika, który przedstawi dziecko pozostałym kucykom. Potem wszyscy dzielą się radością, którą odczuwają i przesyłają ją do kryształu, ten łączy się z sercem, co zwiększa jego moc. A to będzie królewskie Kryształowanie, więc pewnie przybędą kucyki z całego Imperium. Czegoś takiego nie było od wieków! wazę :Starlight Glimmer: Co to znaczy, że zwiększa się moc Kryształowego Serca? :Spike: Myślę, że chodzi o energię potrzebną do ochrony Imperium. :Starlight Glimmer: Ochrony przed czym? :Spike: Tego... nie było w książkach Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Hej, Twilight... Czy mogę ci zadać pytanie o Kryształowe Imperium? :Twilight Sparkle: Ha? Zabawne, że o to pytasz. Bo właśnie wybrałam trzy opcje, jeśli chodzi o twoją pierwszą lekcję przyjaźni. Jedna z nich byłaby w Kryształowym Imperium. :Starlight Glimmer: Ech, serio? :Twilight Sparkle: głową Dowiedziałam się, że tam mieszka pierwszy kucyk, którego polubiłaś. :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście to tylko jedna z propozycji. możemy pojechać do Griffonstone, zaprzyjaźnienie się z gryfem to nie lada wyzwanie! Możemy jechać do Znaczkowej Ligi, pomóc kucykowi, który jeszcze nie ma znaczka. Starlight? Czy coś się stało? :Starlight Glimmer: Co? Och, nie... To świetne pomysły... :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem! Chyba miałaś rację, trudno się będzie na coś zdecydować! :Starlight Glimmer: Ehehehe... O, tak... :otwieranych drzwi i rzeczy wysypujących się z magazynku :otwieranych drzwi :Spike: przed lustrem, zawstydzony macha do Starlight :Starlight Glimmer: Och, nigdy się nie połapię, co gdzie jest w tym zamku. odchodzi :Spike: Rety, Starlight, co ci jest? :Starlight Glimmer: Sama nie wiem, Spike... Twilight przygotowuje dla mnie moją pierwszą lekcję przyjaźni i... chyba nie jestem zachwycona propozycjami. A raczej jedną z nich. :Spike: Którą? :Starlight Glimmer: Pogodzenie się z moim pierwszym przyjacielem. :Spike: A co w tym takiego strasznego? :Starlight Glimmer: Ach... Kiedy byliśmy mali, Sunburst wykazywał niesamowity talent do magii. Zawsze znajdował odpowiednie zaklęcie. I zawsze mogłam liczyć na jego pomoc. Nic więc dziwnego, że w końcu dostał znaczek z dziedziny magii i... wyjechał do szkoły Księżniczki Celestii. Ale kiedy odszedł... :Spike: Wściekłaś się na znaczki, pozbawiłaś ich całe miasto, a kiedy Twilight i reszta cię namierzyły, to prawie zniszczyłaś całą Equestrię. :Starlight Glimmer: To nie są rzeczy, którymi chciałabym się chwalić przed Sunburstem. No wiesz, on pewnie jest teraz jakimś wielkim, ważnym czarodziejem, a ja nawet nie potrafię zapamiętać rozkładu zamku Twilight. :Spike: Cóż, jeśli Sunburst jest tak dobry w magii, to może doceni twoje... eem, dokonania. Spróbuj porozmawiać o tym z Twilight. Na pewno wysłucha, co masz do powiedzenia. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, wiem. Ale nie chcę, żeby pomyślała, że nie chcę się uczyć, albo, że nie doceniam tego, co dla mnie robi. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Chodź szybko! :i Starlight idą do Twilght Sparkle stojącej na balkonie :list :Spike: To zaproszenie na Kryształowanie! :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor został tatą, a ja jestem ciocią! Sytuacja się wyjaśniła, skoro jedziemy do Kryształowego Imperum, twoja pierwsza lekcja przyjaźni to będzie pogodzenie się z Sunburstem! :Starlight: Ekstra... :jadącego pociągu :Rainbow Dash: i przeciąga się Em... Applejack? Co to jest? :Applejack: To tylko taki drobiazg dla maluszka. Kołyska z drzewa jabłoni z naszego sadu. To nasza tradycja rodzinna, a każdy kucyk spokrewniony z Twilight jest dla mnie jak rodzina. :Rainbow Dash: Ta, to jest okej, ale nie przebije karuzelki z Claudsdale. Bam! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: Ładne. :karuzeli odpada :Pinkie Pie: Hehe... :Applejack: No wiesz, karuzelka to fajna rzecz, pod warunkiem, że ma się gdzie leżeć, żeby na nią patrzeć. :Rarity: I gustowny kocyk, żeby było ciepło. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że Shining Armor i Księżniczka Cadance docenią wszystkie prezenty, ale najważniejsze jest to, że przyjeżdżamy na Kryształowanie dziecka. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Super, zobaczymy jak miłość i radość sprawią, że Kryształowe Serce będzie jeszcze bardziej błyszczące. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, Pinkie, Kryształowe Serce to stary przedmiot o wielkiej mocy. Bez jego magii Kryształowe Imperium zamarzło by na wieki. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, znaczy, że Kryształowanie to naprawdę ważna sprawa. Nie będę miała żalu, jeśli zechcesz... no wiesz, zadać mi jakąś inną lekcję przyjaźni po powrocie, hehe... :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba żartujesz, to ekstra okazja. Nie dość, że zobaczę dzidziusia i wezmę udział w ceremonii, która ma wzmocnić magię Kryształowego Imperium, to jeszcze inicjuję moją nową uczennicę dzięki fantastycznej lekcji przyjaźni! Normalnie szał! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, faktycznie... Szczerze mówiąc, Twilight, to trochę się stresuję tym spotkaniem z Sunburstem. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, rozumiem cię. Wiem, jak to jest wracać do przeszłości. Ale jakby co, to możesz na mnie liczyć. Podzieliłam tę lekcję na kilka łatwych kroków, żeby to spotkanie przebiegło bez żadnej wpadki. bardzo długą listę :Starlight Glimmer: Ehehe... :zatrzymującego się pociągu :Twilight Sparkle: Krok pierwszy, idź do domu Sunbursta i od razu nawiąż z nim miły kontakt. Punkt drugi, udaj się do zamku, żeby zobaczyć dzidziusia. O, Shining Armor! :Shining Armor: Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiedziałam, że po nas wyjdziesz. :Shining Armor: To przecież jasne, to ja, siema. Oto jestem, dlaczego nie miałbym wyjść po siostrę? Ja cię chyba skądś znam, hehe... :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze się czujesz? :Shining Armor: Doskonale! Bycie ojcem jest fantastyczne i wspaniałe, fantastyczne i trochę dziwne, i wspaniałe, ale trochę zaskakujące, wiesz? Znaczy, yyy, skąd masz wiedzieć, ja wiem, że nie wiesz. Kapujesz? Ehehe! Sorki, prawie nie sypiam, od kiedy urodziła się mała. Ale prawdę mówiąc, Cadance też nie sypia. Fajnie by było trochę odpocząć. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, no przecież. Jak mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć, wam dwojgu na pewno przyda się pomoc. Przepraszam Starlight, ale myślę, że połączenie twojej lekcji z tą wizytą to nie był taki dobry pomysł. :Starlight Glimmer: Ou, nie masz za co przepraszać. Jesteś teraz ciocią, a to jest o wiele ważniejsze niż jakieś tam lekcje przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Szkoda, że tego nie da się jakoś połączyć. :Spike: A może się da? Włożyłaś dużo pracy w przygotowanie planu do lekcji Starlight, a my go po po prostu zrealizujemy. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jesteś genialny! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, hehe... genialny. :Twilight Sparkle: No to świetnie. Shining Armor i ja idziemy prosto do zamku, a wy idźcie do domu Sunbursta. :Spike: Aj-aj, Księżniczko! :Starlight Glimmer: Uheh... :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, braciszku. Zaprowadź nas do tej cudownej, słodkiej kruszyny! :Shining Armor: przysypia Kruszyny... :Spike: Wiem, że się trochę boisz tego spotkania, ale jestem pewien, że Twilight o wszystkim pomyślała. :Starlight Glimmer: O wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, że ja wolałabym robić coś innego. :Spike: O, myślę, że to też wzięła pod uwagę. To wszystko jest częścią szkolenia. Więcej zaufania! :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra. Hej, czy to... ty? :Spike: O, tak. Tak się składa. Dobra, z tego co widzę, dom Sunbursta jest... :Starlight Glimmer: Dlaczego w Kryształowym Imperium mają twój pomnik? :Kryształowy Kucyk 1: Ponieważ Spike, wielki i odważny, ocalił nas wszystkich przed Królem Sombrą! :Kryształowy Kucyk 2: A potem drugi raz podczas olimpiady! :Starlight Glimmer: Serio? :Kryształowy Kucyk 3: Serio. Szacun. :Starlight Glimmer: Emm, dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? :Spike: Ee, to nic wielkiego. :Kryształowe Kucyki: chórem Ależ zdecydowanie tak! :Starlight Glimmer: No dobra. Nie ruszymy się stąd, dopóki nie usłyszę całej historii. :Shining Armor: Zanim tam wejdziemy, wolałbym jednak was uprzedzić, że widok tego dziecka może być... nieco szokujący :otwieranych drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Nie przesadzaj bracie, nie raz widywałam noworodki. Myślę, że ten nie będzie różnił się od innych. :Flurry Heart: skrzydła i gaworzy :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Ale oczywiście mogę się mylić... :Flurry Heart: gaworzy :Twilight Sparkle: To maleństwo jest alikornem? :Księżniczka Cadance: Na to wygląda. :Rarity: Ale... ale ja myślałam, że skrzydła alikorna wyrastają po dokonaniu jakichś wielkich książęcych czynów! :Applejack: Właśnie, czy można się z nimi urodzić? :Księżniczka Celestia: Narodziny alikorna się dotąd w Equestrii nie zdarzyły. :Księżniczka Luna: Taka rzecz jest nawet dla nas niepojęta. :Fluttershy: To nie brzmi zbyt pocieszająco... :Pinkie Pie: Ocho! Jednorożec i mały pegaz! Więc ona może superszybko latać i genialnie posługiwać się magią! :Rainbow Dash: No, ja się znam na superszybkim lataniu. :Twilight Sparkle: A ja mogę czuwać nad jej magiczną mocą. :Flurry Heart: robiąc dziurę w dachu zamku :Księżniczka Celestia: Jestem pewna, że jej moc jest o wiele większa niż u innych noworodków. :Księżniczka Luna: Tłumy poddanych już się zbierają. :Pinkie Pie: balona Och, Kryształowanie to będzie czadowa impreza! :Księżniczka Cadance: Czy uważacie, że powinniśmy je odwołać? :Rainbow Dash: Um, przeżyliśmy gorsze historie niż dziecięca magia. :Rarity: Nie wyobrażam sobie odwołania tak pięknej i ważnej ceremonii z powodu czegoś potencjalnie tak uroczego. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: Tak, właśnie! Tak, tak! :Księżniczka Celestia: W związku ze zdolnościami tej maleńkiej, to Kryształowanie może być wyjątkowo ważne. Powinniście przemówić do poddanych i powiedzieć im o tym. :Księżniczka Cadance: Yhm. córkę :Flurry Heart: gaworzy :Shining Armor: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, czy masz wszystko, czego potrzeba do ceremonii? :Shining Armor: Heh? O nie! Muszę wyznaczyć gwardię honorową, wybrać czysty kryształ i znaleźć Krysztalera! :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, uspokój się. Pinkie zostanie tu ze mną i popilnujemy dziecka. :Flurry Heart: Hehehe! :Applejack: A my ci pomożemy załatwić resztę spraw. :Shining Armor: zasypia Dziecko, sprawy... :Rarity: O ile będziesz na tyle przytomny, żeby powiedzieć jak. :Spike: ...i tak znaleźliśmy Kryształowe Serce, pokonaliśmy Sombrę i ocaliliśmy Imperium. :Kryształowy Kucyk 4: Kochamy cię Spike! :Kryształowy Kucyk 5: Kochamy cię, opowiedz nam jeszcze o olimpiadzie w Equestrii. :Spike: Cóż, bardzo lubię wspominać moje heroiczne czyny, ale Starlight i ja mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia, a to polecenie Księżniczki Przyjaźni. :Kryształowe Kucyki: Oo... :Starlight Glimmer: O, daj spokój, Spike. Ja też chciałabym usłyszeć tę historię :Spike: Wiem, że się denerwujesz przed tym spotkaniem. Ale w punkcie trzecim jest napisane "zwalcz swoje lęki mierząc się z nimi, nie unikając ich". :Starlight Glimmer: Och, no dobra. Miejmy to już z głowy. :Spike: Czekaj! :Starlight Glimmer: Eh, czemu? :Spike: Pukanie do drzwi nie jest teraz na liście. :Starlight Glimmer: Poważnie? :Spike: Wiem, że Twilight czasem bywa drobiazgowa, ale to twoja pierwsza lekcja przyjaźni i powinniśmy ją dobrze wykonać. :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra, to jaki jest następny punkt? :Spike: Ekhem. Zanim oni się spotkają, postaraj się podkreślić wagę tego spotkania. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja... myślę, że możemy to pominąć. :Spike: Yy, no nie wiem. Jak to pominiemy, coś może pójść nie tak. A wtedy zrobisz ogromny krok do tyłu, zamiast pójść do przodu. I może już nigdy nie nauczysz się niczego o przyjaźni. Wyobraź sobie, że cała twoja przyszłość zależy od tej chwili. Podkreślić wagę spotkania, mam! Nie do wiary, że chciałaś to pominąć. :Starlight Glimmer: do drzwi Sunburst? :Sunburst: Tak? W czym mogę pomóc? :Starlight Glimmer: To... to ja, Starlight. My... byliśmy przyjaciółmi. :Sunburst: Ee, ach, no jasne. Starlight. O rany, no, już kopę lat, heh. Co... co tam u ciebie słychać? :Starlight Glimmer: U mnie? Och, no wiesz.. trochę tego, heh i tamtego... Różne... rzeczy... A od niedawna jestem uczennicą Twilight Sparkle. :Sunburst: Księżniczki Przyjaźni? :Starlight Glimmer: Yhy, tak i w pewnym sensie dlatego tutaj jestem, ale pewnie ty jesteś bardzo zajętym kucykiem. :Sunburst: Co masz na myśli? :Starlight Glimmer: No, przypuszczałam, że po szkole magii dostałeś jakąś ważną posadę czarodzieja no i... :Sunburst: Ou, nie... tak, yyy tak, zgadza się. Ważny czarodziej, bardzo zajęty różnymi... cza... czarami. Więc... świetnie... to ten, miło, że wpadłaś. :drzwi :Spike: Ha, może jednak trzeba było ominąć to podkreślenie wagi spotkania. :Starlight Glimmer: 'Cóż, no i to by było na tyle. :'Spike: Starlight, proszę cię. Musimy mu wyjaśnić zamysł Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Och... do drzwi :Księżniczka Cadance: Drogie kucyki! Jestem pewna, że bardzo przeżywacie ceremonię Kryształowania, podobnie jak ja i Shingh Armor :biją brawa :Shining Armor: Nie jestem gotowy! :Rainbow Dash: Tylko spokojnie. Wybierz tych, którzy najbardziej się nadają na gwardię honorową. :Shining Armor: Racja, racja... Wybaczcie mi. Ojcostwo jest o wiele bardziej stresujące, niż przypuszczałem. :Fluttershy: Mogę to sobie tylko wyobrazić. :Rarity: Słuchajcie moi drodzy. Wiem, że wybór Kryształu Czystości to bardzo ważna decyzja. Zatem, zadałam sobie trud poukładania ich od niebywale czystego do zdumiewająco czystego. :Fluttershy: Um, Rarity... Czy one nie wyglądają tak samo? :Rarity: No wiesz, może dla niewprawnego oka. A co ty o tym sądzisz, Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: Ja... nie mam pojęcia! łka :Rarity: Mam nadzieję, że Twilight i Pinkie lepiej sobie poradziły z dzieckiem. :Flurry Heart: i gaworzy :Pinkie Pie: Cóż, przynajmniej mała dobrze się bawi! Haha! :magii :Twilight Sparkle: O! Pinkie! Zatrzymaj ją! :Pinkie Pie: Próbuję!!! :Sunburst: Czyli, ta Księżniczka Przyjaźni chce, żebyśmy się znowu zaprzyjaźnili? :Starlight Glimmer: Eh, no właśnie. Dziwaczne, nie? :Sunburst:' '''Hm, czegoś nie rozumiem. Czy coś się z tobą stało, gdy wyjechałem do szkoły magii? :'Starlight Glimmer': Co? Nie! Ja? herbaty do filiżanki W ogóle nie rozumiem co to ma do rzeczy. Hehe, i dlaczego o to zapytałeś... :wylewa się :'Starlight Glimmer': No dobra, czy coś się stało z tobą, kiedy wyjechałeś do szkoły magii? :'Sunburst': Co? Yy... Nie, tak jak mówiłaś, jestem... ważnym czarodziejem. :'Spike': Na liście Twilight musi być coś, co może tu pomóc. :'Shining Armor': Och, och... uf, uf... :drzwi :'Shining Armor': Okej. Wybrałem gwardię honorową, Kryształ Czystości i już wiem, kto będzie naszym krysztalerem. Zatem, brakuje tu tylko... :'Księżniczka Cadance': Maleństwa? :'Twilight Sparkle': Jesteśmy! :'Flurry Heart': gaworzy :'Pinkie Pie': Ona ma naprawdę mocne skrzydła! :'Flurry Heart': płacze :Serce pęka :'Wszyscy': Och! :'Flurry Heart': Uhuhuhu... :'Applejack': Em, myślę, że to nieco skomplikuje Kryształowanie. :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie tylko to, bez tego Serca, Kryształowe Imperium zostanie pogrzebane pod śniegiem i lodem. :'Flurry Heart': gaworzy Część 2 :'Lektor': W poprzednim odcinku. :'Starlight Glimmer': Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie do siebie przyjęłaś, jako swoją uczennicę. :'Twilight Sparkle': Shining Armor został tatą! A ja jestem ciocią! :'Twilight Sparkle': Twoja pierwsza lekcja przyjaźni to będzie... pogodzenie się z Sunburstem! :'Sunburst': Tak, zgadza się... Ważny czarodziej... :'Twilight Sparkle': To maleństwo jest alikornem?! :'Pinkie Pie': Więc ona może superszybko latać i genialnie posługiwać się magią! :'Twilight Sparkle': Bez tego Serca, Kryształowe Imperium zostanie pogrzebane pod śniegiem i lodem! :[ Piosenka tytułowa ] :'Lektor': My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. "Kryształowanie, część druga" :'Rarity': Czyli, nie tylko nie weźmiemy udziału w tej wspaniałej, ważnej ceremonii, ale w dodatku zamarzniemy, jak lodowe sople! :'Twilight Sparkle': Bez magicznej ochrony Kryształowego Serca, całe miasto zamieni się w zlodowaciałą pustynię. :'Applejack': A jak to było, gdy Król Sombra rządził Imperium i Kryształowe Serce zaginęło? :'Twilight Sparkle': Serce nie zaginęło, cały czas było w zamku, tylko Król Sombra je ukrył. :'Księżniczka Celestia': Obawiam się, że Twilight ma rację. A śnieżne chmury już się tworzą nad miastem. :grzmoty :'Rainbow Dash': Ja mogę tam polecieć i rozproszyć te łobuziary! Nie ma sprawy. :'Księżniczka Celestia': Zatrzymaj się, Rainbow Dash. Te straszne chmury są inne, niż te które znasz. :'Księżniczka Luna': Tu na północy pogoda żyje własnym życiem. I będzie się tylko wzmacniać, pochłaniając wszystko na swej drodze. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Włącznie z Kryształowym Imperium. :'Twilight Sparkle': A nas razem z nim! :'Pinkie Pie': drży :'Spike': Musi być jakaś podpowiedź! :'Sunburst': Ja wiem, że Twilight chciałaby, żebyśmy odnowili naszą przyjaźń, ale minęło tyle lat... Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek z tej listy może pomóc :'Starlight Glimmer': No właśnie, prawda? Bo nie ma takiego zaklęcia, które w magiczny sposób cofnęło by nas do przeszłości. :'Sunburst': No, tak naprawdę jest wiele. "Dar przyjaźni" Mistmane'a, "Raport" Rockhoof'a, "Braterstwo" Flash Prance'a... Ale ja myślę, że Księżniczce nie chodzi o zaklęcie, heh. :'Starlight Glimmer': Też tak sądzę. :'Spike': Znalazłem! Jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, niech opowiedzą sobie o czymś krępującym z przeszłości. Może to być coś, czego żałują. :'Sunburst': Tak, nie za bardzo widzę w tym sens. :'Starlight Glimmer': Eee, właśnie. Yy, lepiej, żebyśmy ci już dali spokój. To oczywiste, że nie idzie nam tak, jak Twilight chciała. Jestem pewna, że masz dzisiaj jeszcze dużo ważnej pracy. :'Sunburst': Co? O, racja, tak. Hehehe, czarodzieje nie odpoczywają. :'Starlight Glimmer': Chodźmy Spike. :'Spike': wzdycha :wiatru :'Twilight Sparkle': Musi istnieć jakieś zaklęcie, które naprawi Serce. :'Księżniczka Celestia': Bardzo możliwe. :'Księżniczka Luna': Ale żadna z nas czegoś takiego nie zna. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Biblioteka w naszym zamku liczy prawie tyle samo książek, jak ta w Canterlocie. Jest duża szansa, że coś tam znajdziemy. :'Twilight Sparkle': Czy umiecie powstrzymać burzę? :'Księżniczka Luna': Tak, przez jakiś czas, ale nawet nasza magia w końcu ulegnie potędze mroźnej północy. :'Księżniczka Celestia': Zrobimy, co się da. Ale musicie się pośpieszyć. :magii :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie wiem, ile czasu zajmie nam szukanie zaklęcia. Spróbujcie przekonać kucyki, żeby schroniły się przed zimnem. :'Księżniczka Cadance': I nie wspominajcie o Kryształowym Sercu. Nie chcemy wywołać paniki. :'Applejack': Tak jest! Chodźcie dziewczyny. :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie poradzę sobie bez was. Wasza biblioteka jest ogromna! :'Shining Armor': Możesz na nas liczyć, Twilie. :'Flurry Heart': się :magii :'Pinkie Pie': krzyczy :magii :'Shining Armor': Gdzie ona jest? :'Flurry Heart': oddali gaworzy :'Księżniczka Cadance': Chodźmy tam! :'Starlight Glimmer': Wiesz, Spike... Spełniają się moje największe obawy. Nie będę zdziwiona, jak Twilight uzna, że jestem kompletnie do niczego. :'Spike': Ach, przestań się obwiniać. To ja powiedziałem, że ta lista załatwi sprawę. :ognia :'Starlight Glimmer': Nie chodzi o listę Spike, ani o ciebie, czy Twilight. Sunburst wcale nie chce się ze mną przyjaźnić. :'Spike': Nie pamiętam, żeby mówił, że nie chce się z tobą przyjaźnić. :'Starlight Glimmer': Wcale nie musiał tego mówić. :'Spike': Ale Twilight uważa, że jesteś fajną przyjaciółką! I ja tak samo! :'Starlight Glimmer': Och, dzięki Spike. Przynajmniej mam dwoje przyjaciół. W tym jednego ze smoczym oddechem... :'Spike': dmucha Eee, ogień mi nie wylatuje. Zamarza! :'Starlight Glimmer': O, faktycznie. Ale... myślałam, że Kryształowe Serce chroni miasto przed mrozem. :'Spike': Chroni. A może coś się stało? Chodźmy! :'Rainbow Dash': Po prostu uważamy, że to nie jest dobry pomysł czekać na dworze. :'Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk': Przez całą noc trzymałam sobie to miejsce! I nie zamierzam teraz rezygnować. :'Fluttershy': Ale moi drodzy państwo, z daleka będziecie równie dobrze wszystko widzieć, nawet z waszych domów. :szepty :'Kryształowy Kucyk 7': Ceremonia Kryształowania to nasza wspaniała tradycja. A kiedy maleństwo zostanie przyniesione do serca, ja chcę być tak blisko miejsca akcji, jak tylko się da! :'Applejack': Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy dojdzie do Kryształowania. Tak się składa, że dziecko jest alikornem i jego magia wymyka się spod kontroli, więc... może bezpieczniej będzie stać trochę dalej. :'Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk': Maleństwo to alikorn? Wow! Kiedy wreszcie je zobaczę? :'Kryształowy Kucyk 7': Na pewno ma takie małe, słodkie skrzydełka! :'Kryształowy Kucyk 6': Rety, ale czad! :'Rainbow Dash': Słuchajcie. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że Kryształowania dziś nie będzie! :magii :'Kryształowy Kucyk 6': Nie będzie Kryształowania? To dlaczego robią pokaz fajerwerków? :radości :'Flurry Heart': się :'Shining Armor': Maleństwo, nie uciekaj! :'Pinkie Pie': Chodź do cioci Pinkie Pie! :'Twilight Sparkle': "Galopujące Szanty", "Inkantacje Kopyt", "Mistyczne Mapy i Miejsca", och... A wy macie coś? :Księżniczka' Cadance': Jeszcze nie. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie co leży! :'Flurry Heart': kicha :magii :'Księżniczka Cadance': Shining Armor, myślałam, że to ty będziesz zajmować się dzieckiem! :'Shining Armor': Staram się! Aaa! :magii :'Flurry Heart': się :'Rarity': Mam cię! Albo nie... :'Flurry Heart': i gaworzy :'Pinkie Pie': Ooo! :'Starlight Glimmer': Co tu się dzieje? :'Pinkie Pie': Dłuższa czy krótsza wersja? :'Starlight Glimmer': Krótsza. :'Pinkie Pie': Mała jest alikornem, przypadkowo zniszczyła Kryształowe Serce. Twilight i Cadance szukają zaklęcia, żeby je naprawić i ocalić Imperium, bo może się zamienić w lodową pustynię. :'Starlight Glimmer': Ou... :'Księżniczka Cadance': Och... Może ta? "Almanach przedmiotów mocy". :'Twilight Sparkle': To chyba jest to! :'Księżniczka''' Cadance: Zaklęcie rekonstrukcji przedmiotów mocy! Nie do wiary, że go znalazłaś! :Twilight Sparkle: Całe szczęście. Bez niego było by po nas! :trzask :Flurry Heart: kicha :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Och! :Pinkie Pie: Ups... :Twilight Sparkle: To było jedyne zaklęcie w całej bibiotece, które mogło nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak bardzo mi przykro, Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: To nie twoja wina Starlight. Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał. :Księżniczka Cadance: Czy udało ci się zapamiętać to zaklęcie? :Twilight Sparkle: Przeczytałam je tylko raz! :Rarity: Jeżeli ktokolwiek potrafi zapamiętać coś, co przeczytał po raz pierwszy chwilę temu, to ty Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Spróbuję. Ale nie wiem, czy to się uda. :wiatru :Pinkie Pie: A mamy inną opcję? :Księżniczka Cadance: Pomogę, jeśli potrafię. Ale musimy ewakuować miasto na wszelki wypadek. Zaprowadźcie wszystkie kucyki na stację kolejową, zanim tory zamarzną. :Shining Armor: Dobrze. Myślę, że ty i Twilight przypomnicie sobie zaklęcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Mama nadzieję, że to jest właściwe zaklęcie. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie sądzę... Ale przykro mi z powodu twojej lekcji. :Starlight Glimmer: Ech, to teraz nie ważne. Sunburst i ja i tak nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego. On to wielki, ważny czarodziej, a ja muszę znów wszystko zaczynać od zera. :Księżniczka Cadance: Sunburst? To imię nic mi nie mówi, ale skoro to taki wielki czarodziej, przyprowadź go tutaj. Może on zna jakieś dobre zaklęcia. :Starlight Glimmer: No jasne! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, idź z nią proszę. :trzaski :Starlight Glimmer: Ach! Sunburst! Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? :Sunburst: Śnieg? To nie jest normalne, Kryształowe Serce.... :Starlight Glimmer: Rozbite! Maleństwo... dziecko Armora i Cadance jest alikornem! :Sunburst: Poważnie? :Starlight Glimmer: Serio! Jej moce trochę wariują i przypadkiem zniszczyła Serce! Ale Twilight chce je naprawić i Cadance uważa, że ty możesz pomóc! :Sunburst: Ja? :Starlight Glimmer: Oczywiście! Przecież jesteś wielkim czarodziejem Kryształowego Imperium, prawda? :Sunburst: Racja, racja. Tak, tak, tak, tak. się No wiesz, chciałbym pomóc. Zapewniam cię, ale mam tak dużo... ważnych, czarodziejskich zadań. :Spike i Starlight Glimmer: Hę?! :Applejack: Nie możecie tu zostać! :Kryształowy Kucyk 6: A najważniejsze, że to królewskie Kryształowanie. Kiedy Krysztaler uniesie dziecię do góry, całe królestwo ogarnie szczęście i wielka radość. A Kryształowe Serce zacznie bić jeszcze mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek! :Kryształowy Kucyk 7: To naprawdę wzruszająca ceremonia. :Fluttershy: Ja... naprawdę myślę, że ceremonii nie będzie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie czujecie? Tu jest wściekle zimno! :Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk: Yy, to jest Kryształowe Imperium. Śnieg ma prawo padać. :Shining Armor: Ale nie taki! Nie ma czasu na dyskusję. Księżniczka Cadance wydała rozkaz ewakuacji miasta. :Kryształowy Kucyk 6: Ale Kryształowanie! :Shining Armor: Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczymy Kryształowanie. Kryształowe Serce... jest rozbite. :szepty :Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk: Tu nie jest bezpiecznie! :Applejack: Uch. To właśnie próbujemy wam powiedzieć! :kopyt :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, wiem, że jesteś zajęty, ale czy ty słyszałeś co powiedziałam? :Sunburst: Tak, słyszałem cię, ale jak mówiłem, ważni czarodzieje mają kupę roboty... :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst! :Sunburst: Ach... Słuchaj, Starlight. Chciałbym pomóc, naprawdę, ale nie umiem. Bardzo żałuję. :Starlight Glimmer: O czym ty mówisz? :Sunburst: Naprawienie przedmiotu mocy, ja nawet nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to się robi! :Starlight Glimmer: Ale myślałam, że jesteś ważnym czarodziejem... :Sunburst: To źle myślałaś, jasne? Ja nie jestem ważnym czarodziejem! W ogóle nie jestem czarodziejem! :wiatru :Sunburst: Wiem, że trudno ci to zrozumieć, ale nie wszyscy z nas osiągają coś wielkiego. :Starlight Glimmer: Co? Czemu miałabym tego nie zrozumieć? :Sunburst: Serio? Jesteś protegowaną księżniczki przyjaźni! Nie wybrałaby pierwszego lepszego kucyka. :Spike: Ona jest bardziej uczennicą niż protegowaną. :Sunburst: Nie ważne. Przykro mi, że nie jestem ważnym czarodziejem. I, że cię zawiodłem. :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, tylko się dziwię! Zawsze miałeś wielki talent do magii. No i te wszystkie księgi! :Sunburst: Tak, cóż. Czytać o magii to sobie można, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak było w szkole magii. Znać tak wiele zaklęć, ale nie umieć ich wykorzystać! o stół :Starlight Glimmer: A ty nie wiesz, jak to jest poczuć się odrzuconą! A potem masz w sobie tyle złości, że kradniesz znaczki całemu miastu! Potem zostajesz pokonana przez Twilight i resztę, cofasz się w czasie, żeby się zemścić, a one znowu wygrywają i uczą cię przyjaźni, ale... ty się boisz, że wszyscy się dowiedzą, co zrobiłaś i nie umiesz się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić! :Sunburst: Serio podróżowałaś w czasie? :Spike: Widzisz? Wiedziałem, że mu zaimponujesz! :Sunburst: Przykro mi, że tak się stało. Może gdybym się odezwał, ty byś pomogła mi w szkole magii, a ja może pomógłbym tobie... :Starlight Glimmer: ...nie stać się złym kucykiem? Och, powiedzmy, że wiem jak to jest zrobić coś, z czego nie jest się specjalnie dumnym. :Sunburst: Przychodząc tu myślałaś, że jestem kimś wielkim. Przepraszam cię. Powinienem powiedzieć prawdę. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Przynajmniej teraz wiemy jak jest. Myślę, że Twilight byłaby z nas dumna. :Spike: Ale jeśli ona ma się o tym dowiedzieć, musimy stąd wyjść natychmiast. :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst! Miałam ci powiedzieć! Mieszkańcy są ewakuowani! Musisz pędzić na stację, chyba, że znasz zaklęcie, które zatrzyma śnieżną burzę i naprawi Serce do ceremonii Kryształowania. :Sunburst: Kryształowanie! No jasne! :Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna: Ach! Aaa! :Księżniczka Celestia: Musimy je odeprzeć, siostro! :Shining Armor: Tędy, szybko! :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Applejack: Jeszcze trochę, postarajcie się! Stacja już niedaleko! :Starlight Glimmer: Wracajmy do miasta! :Sunburst: Wiem jak można to powstrzymać! :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, to zaklęcie szło jakoś tak. :Księżniczka Cadance: Wydaje mi się, że jest dobrze, ale trzeba je jak najszybciej sprawdzić. :magii :trzask :Twilight Sparkle: Nie udało się. Teraz naprawdę nie wiem, co robić. :Księżniczka Celestia: Mój dawny uczeń ma pewien pomysł :Sunburst: Dziecko to zrobiło? :Twilight Sparkle: Próbowałam je naprawić tym... :Sunburst: To zaklęcie rekonstrukcji, ono jest za słabe. Kryształowe Serce liczy tysiące lat. Do naprawienia takiego przedmiotu nie wystarczy jedno zaklęcie. Trzeba je połączyć z innymi czarami, z czymś, co się wiązało z tym sercem. Coś takiego, co je wzmacnia i odnawia jego moce! :Twilight Sparkle: Kryształowanie! :Sunburst: Połączenie tego zaklęcia ze światłem miłości kucyków zebranych na ceremonii. Do tego jeszcze Ochrona Pogodowa Somnambuli, by odpędzić śnieżycę i trochę Formuły Cierpliwości dla rodziców. To powinno uspokoić fluktuację mocy dziecka. :Flurry Heart: się :Księżniczka Cadance: Ty pewnie jesteś Sunburst. Starlight mówiła, że jesteś wielkim czarodziejem. :Sunburst: Ee, nie jestem czarodziejem. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: He? :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Starlight Glimmer: Ale on zgłębia magię całe swoje życie. Zobaczcie jego dom! A ponieważ nikt z nas nie ma lepszego pomysłu, to co mamy do stracenia. :Shining Armor: Chciałem poprosić Twilight, żeby była Krysztalerem, ale ponieważ ona będzie trochę zajęta... :Sunburst: Co za zaszczyt... :Flurry Heart: gaworzy :Twilight Sparkle: To na co jeszcze czekamy? :magii :wiatru :Flurry Heart: się :Sunburst: Drogie kucyki! Z radością przedstawiam wam nowego członka Kryształowego Imperium :Flurry Heart: się :i okrzyki radości :Kryształowy Kucyk 6: Jakaż ona piękna! :Kryształowy Kucyk 7: Jestem taki wzruszony! :Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk: To Następczyni Tronu! :Starlight Glimmer: Jak na kucyka, który nie jest czarodziejem, to świetnie sobie poradziłeś. :Księżniczka Celestia: To prawda. Dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się z nami swoim wyjątkowym talentem, Sunburst. Jesteś lepszym czarodziejem, niż ci się wydaje. :Night Light: Pociąg się opóźnił przez jakieś straszne anomalia pogodowe. się Skąd to się wzięło? :Twilight Velvet: Nareszcie możemy zobaczyć tego słodkiego aniołka! Och, jaka spokojna. Chodź do babuni! :Flurry Heart: się :Applejack: Tak, teraz to spokojna, co nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że to zaklęcie naprawdę działa. :Flurry Heart: kicha :Shining Armor: Za to trzeba podziękować Sunburstowi. :Księżniczka Cadance: Mam nadzieję, że poważnie traktuje swoją rolę jako Krysztalera. Coś mi mówi, że mała będzie potrzebować kogoś takiego, żeby jej doradzał w sprawach magii. :Twilight Velvet: Cadance, skarbie. Czy nadacie jakieś imię tej kruszynce, czy przez cały pobyt będziemy nazywać ją "maleństwem"? :Księżniczka Cadance: Podoba nam się imię "Flurry Heart" :Shining Armor: Wiecie, na pamiątkę tego zdarzenia. :Rarity: Och, matko! Jak można by o tym zapomnieć? :Twilight Sparkle: Jak dla mnie jest śliczne! Flurry :Flurry Heart: się :Starlight Glimmer: Jesteś wielkim i ważnym czarodziejem Kryształowego Imperium. Czy to ci się podoba, czy nie. :Sunburst: Nie wiem, czy będę mieć teraz czas na czary-mary. Zostałem Krysztalerem, a to duża odpowiedzialność. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie znam nikogo, kto miałby lepsze kwalifikacje. Słowo, że będziesz się odzywać? :Sunburst: Nie chcę stracić kontaktu z moją przyjaciółką. :Spike: Coś nie tak, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem Spike. Muszę się dużo nauczyć o byciu nauczycielem. :Spike: Zaraz, o czym ty mówisz? Lekcja poszła świetnie, Starlight i Sunburst zapomnieli o przeszłości i znów są przyjaciółmi! :Twilight Sparkle: To nie moja zasługa. Wiele się zdarzyło, ale czuję, że poświęciłam za mało czasu mojej uczennicy. :Spike: Cóż, to dobrze, że dostała od ciebie jakieś wskazówki. Ale dałaś jej możliwość, żeby sama podejmowała decyzje. Czy nie tego uczyła cię Celestia? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co? Rzeczywiście na to nie wpadłam. Ale chyba masz rację. :Spike: Może jesteś lepszą nauczycielką, niż myślisz? Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu